


crush crush crush

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Drama, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Ничто не горит так ярко и разрушительно, как глубоко скрытая влюблённость, о которой никто не знает./// Сборник
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 4





	1. i swear i'll never leave you (wooseok / yuto)

**Author's Note:**

> giriboy - the time is now

Звонок в дверь квартиры поздним вечером заставляет Юто буквально подскочить с кровати. У него ни единой мысли, кто бы это мог быть, особенно с учётом, что он уже успел влезть в пижаму и нырнуть под одеяло с учебником корейского, который камнем висел на его совести весь день. Идея сделать вид, что никого нет дома, мельком проскальзывает в сознании, но настойчивый стук тупо сложно игнорировать. Поэтому он собирает в кулак остатки смелости, которой отродясь не было, и идёт открывать.

– Чон Усок, – озадаченное выражение на лице сменяется радостной улыбкой, – эй, почему не предупредил, что зайдёшь?

– Юто-я, – двухметровое растрёпанное существо в чёрной кожанке вваливается в прихожую прямиком на удивлённого японца, – мне так одиноко, Юто, ты не представляешь.

– Какого хрена ты так напился? – тихо возмущается тот, подхватывая едва сознательное тело. Он невольно морщится – Усок весь промокший от бушующего за окнами ливня, да и пахнет от него весьма... однозначно. Удивительно, что вспомнил дорогу до чужого дома, где и был-то всего пару раз с их общими друзьями.

Усок снова зовёт его по имени, улыбается запредельно красиво и пьяно, пока с него пытаются стащить мокрые кроссы, и снова виснет на чужих крепких руках, еле волоча ноги за собой. Юто скидывает его безвольную тушку на чистейшую постель, понемногу отходя от шока (они что, настолько близки, чтобы вот так бесцеремонно заявиться в гости? хотелось бы, но что-то блять не верится).

– Отдохни здесь немного, тебе нужно прийти в себя, – предлагает так, словно у него есть выбор, – хочешь переодеться? 

– Давай, – еле связно мычит Усок, продолжая глупо улыбаться. Он уже успел намертво прилипнуть к кровати и забавно щурится из-под цыплячье-жёлтой чёлки, наблюдая неловкие метания друга по комнате.

– Вот, – Юто садится рядом и кладёт перед ним одну из своих самых больших футболок и домашние шорты (попробуй найди штаны на эти длиннющие ноги, слишком сложный квест), – пойду пока чайник поставлю, – он порывается встать, но Усок хватает его за руку своей ледяной лапищей и притягивает опасно близко.

– Куда ты, я же сказал, что мне грустно и одиноко, – ноет Усок, и в голове Юто невольно проскальзывает сравнение с маленьким взъерошенным птенцом. Хотя какой он нахуй маленький и милый, хёнов только так через плечо перекидывает. А ещё, на минутку, они лежат почти нос к носу, и Усок под курткой охренительно горячий на контрасте с посиневшими от холода руками. – Не уходи, полежи со мной вот так немного.

Юто подчиняется, потому что банально не может выбраться из пьяной медвежьей хватки, с которой его сгребают в охапку. Усок ещё что-то мурлычет себе под нос о жестокости любви и ужасных страданиях, пряча лицо в изгибе чужой шеи. Юто едва осмеливается дышать: вот хитрец, отлично знает же и о его ориентации, а, может, и о том нежном и трепетном, что вызывает в Юто одним своим присутствием в их компании. И если попытается воспользоваться этим знанием – он даже отказать не сможет, наверное.

– Скажи мне, как это понимать? – низкий, но очень мягкий голос Юто слегка возвращает вцепившегося в него Усока к реальности.

– Ты сегодня спишь со мной, – с потрясающей наглостью сообщает он и, уловив панику в глазах напротив, миролюбиво поясняет, – можем просто за руки подержаться. 

Просто, блять, за руки, ага, конечно, нахуй. У Юто от этой запредельной близости к чужому телу внутри чёртовы блядские фейерверки взрываются, а Усоку очевидно очень плохо и физически необходимо обниматься, но лучше бы он для этих целей подушку выбрал, честное слово. У Юто их целая куча, есть даже несчастная икеевская акула.

– По-моему, ты охуел, – вздыхает хозяин кровати, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть смятение. Да его как открытую книгу читать можно, куда уж там.

– По-моему тоже, – Усок пьяно смеётся, – но, Юто-я, знал бы ты, как это тяжело, – что именно, остаётся только догадываться, потому что он не договаривает и упрямо сопит в коротко стриженный затылок.

Дождавшись, пока он, по всем разумным соображениям, вырубится, японец выскальзывает из обвивших его конечностей и сбегает из комнаты. Он, вообще-то, не курит, но тут бы не помешало. Или хотя бы чаю выпить, потому что мутит страшно, как будто сам набухался за компанию. Только вот, Усок, как оказывается, не спит и является на кухню через пару десятков минут уже более менее трезвый и переодетый – острые локти выглядывают из-под длинных рукавов футболки, а шорты на нём кажутся короткими из-за возмутительно огромных ног. 

– Извини за всё это, – он забирается на табурет с ногами, устраивает подбородок на колене и смотрит так, что у Юто ёкает в груди. Слишком тепло, нельзя так на людей смотреть. 

– Что-то произошло? – решает всё-таки спросить Юто. Он слабо верит, что Усоку больше не к кому пойти, хотя чёрт его знает. Повисшую тишину очень нелепо оглашает бурчание чужого желудка. – Есть будешь?

Усок кажется смущённым. Юто спиной чувствует его внимательный взгляд, пока разогревает оставшийся с обеда рис и достает карри из пакетика – для ночного перекуса тяжеловато, но после алкоголя – самое то. Давить на гостя он не чувствует ни смысла, ни желания. Усок из тех, кто первым всё разболтает, значит, сам не может собраться с мыслями, ещё и в слова их сложить.

– Мне кажется, я начал понимать, почему Джинхо-хён страдает бессонницей и ненавидит много думать, – произносит Усок невпопад уже с набитым ртом. Еда немного подбадривает его, но слова даются тяжело и выходят странно горькими, – он не просто взрослеть ненавидит, а терять с каждым годом всё больше. Иногда, – он колеблется, – когда кто-то признается мне, ну знаешь, я уже представляю, как этот человек меня бросит.

Почему-то улыбающееся лицо Усока кажется Юто ужасно печальным. 

– Я бы никогда, – он чувствует себя идиотом, потому что знает о чужой личной жизни чисто по паре фраз, и не имеет права делать выводы от слова "совсем". Как бы ни хотелось. 

Тишина звучит оглушающе громко, Усок смотрит на него странно и долго, нерешительно поджав губы. Он боится, что если ничего не сделает, то момент так и пройдёт, однако не может и пальцем пошевелить. 

– Можем забыть об этом, – Юто треплет его по распушившимся от дождя светлым прядям, и Усок понимает, что сейчас задохнётся от подступающих к горлу слёз. Какого хуя, простите, его тайный краш такой добрый и хороший, кто разрешил?

– Не можем, – его только и хватает на то, чтоб проворчать и отвернуться.

Если говорить откровенно, Юто переживает, что дело в этой дождливой ночи и подавленном состоянии Усока, а на утро всё рассеется без следа. Но Усок прилипает к нему намертво, как огромная коала к дереву, требует объятий каждую минуту, и когда Юто в секундном порыве мажет губами по его виску, делает совсем огромные и жалобные глаза.

– У нас даже первого свидания не было, на что ты намекаешь? – хмыкает Юто, придавленный к кровати. Ему не сбежать, хотя и хочется не особо.

– Первая ночь сойдёт? – если Усок хочет выглядеть опасным соблазнителем, то получается у него по-дурацки нелепо, но даже этого Юто хватает, в принципе.

Он неразборчиво возражает, что "договаривались вообще-то только за руки подержаться", но не особо убедительно, потому что Усок лежит прямо на нём и превосходно ощущает, что одними руками здесь не обойдётся. Можно, конечно, но у него есть идеи поинтереснее.


	2. heartless (hyunggu / hongseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you blame me for being heartless 
> 
> When I had my fuckin’ heart ripped out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epik high – here come the regrets

Казалось, что этот день не мог быть хуже. Он и начался как-то по-дурацки – Хветэк перед уходом на работу вдруг ляпнул, что устал жить с «бессердечной сволочью». Хёнгу от растерянности даже ничего возразить не смог, потому что до такой кондиции доброго глупенького хёна ещё надо было довести, а он же ничего не сделал. Возможно, дело было в мерзкой мокрой погоде или в том, что кофе резко закончился (кто-то ебашил его литрами, пока доделывал проект, хотя ни разу не бодрило). 

Главный кошмар был не в словах, а в том, что Хёнгу ничего особенного по этому поводу не почувствовал. Поставил галочку на подкорке – Хветэк некоторое время не хочет его видеть – пожал плечами и пошёл переодеваться. Вопрос, насколько нехорошо просить в такой момент у старшего одолжить ему свитер, казался куда насущнее, поэтому теперь он просто мёрзнет в своей тоненькой водолазке и джинсовой куртке, рассекая по улице под мелким колючим дождём. Ну, подумаешь, когда-то всю осень так отходил. Переживёт (враньё, сырость пробирает до самых костей и медленно вливается в кровь вместе с никотином – сигарета в руке быстро промокает до фильтра).

Если у Хёнгу спросить, чего он боится больше всего на свете, тот без промедления ответит – людей. «Это ты в своих книжках вычитал?» Назойливый смех Шинвона крутится в голове. Ни черта он не понимает, этот хён. Даже сейчас, когда прохожих на улице куда меньше, чем утром, Хёнгу боится поднять глаза от тротуара и столкнуться с направленными на него взглядами, полными осуждения. Шинвон говорит, что в реальности их не существует, но он скорее поверит, что это Шинвона – не существует. Хёнгу бы с радостью остался где-нибудь ещё, лишь бы избежать колких дружеских комментариев. Но-

Правда в том, что он настолько некрасиво всё проебал, что пойти больше не к кому.

Хёнгу окликают на светофоре у перехода. Он крупно вздрагивает, убирает мокрую чёлку с лица, тратит несколько мучительно долгих секунд на узнавание. А потом на осознание, которое заботливо подкрадывается и бьёт камнем по затылку.

– Хонсок-хён?

Всё то же растерянное смуглое лицо, негромкий голос – если бы у него был цвет, то обязательно тёплый оранжевый, как у закатного летнего солнца, которое они фотографировали миллион лет назад, забравшись на соседнюю крышу.

С Хонсоком они в прошлом были знакомы по ощущениям вечность, так близко, что аж больно, хотя тот учился тремя классами старше. И уже тогда был слишком умным, слишком зрелым и невыносимо хорошим в чужом понимании. Скрытный и расчётливый, Хёнгу никак не мог уложить в сознании, что подобные люди существуют, и постоянно ждал, выискивал подвох или причину, чтобы разрушить чересчур светлый идеальный образ. Просто потому что сам не был милым и дружелюбным без причины: чтобы не стать изгоем, чтобы получить оценку повыше, чтобы не занимать очередь в столовой. Чтобы его любили.

А старший был добрым бескорыстно и со всеми – в их маленькой компании он никогда ни с кем не ссорился и говорил, что к нему можно прийти в любое время суток с любыми проблемами. Пользовался этим, правда, в основном Хёнгу, которому в доме родителей подчас было невыносимо находиться. Иногда без предупреждения, он приходил и вынуждал Хонсока проводить с ним всё свободное время, опустошал чужой холодильник, спал на чужой кровати, и всё равно завидовал и злился, потому что не был единственным, кому это позволено. Будь он чуть менее гордым или чуть более осознанным, разобрался бы со своими чувствами прежде, чем всё испортить, но- 

Опять же, гребанный «трудный» возраст и желание самоутвердиться за чужой счёт. Возможно, Хёнгу так отчаянно хотел, чтобы его любили, что не смог смириться с очевидным. 

Их первый (единственный) поцелуй стал началом конца. Хёнгу толком не понимал, что делает, когда впечатался губами в склонившееся в нему лицо старшего. Он даже не знал, делает ли это правильно, но упрямо тянул его на себя за шею и жадно касался его губ, не замечая, как мороженое в незанятой Хонсоком руке стекает на кроссовки. Хонсок тогда не сердился, скорее недоумевал, а Хёнгу жалел, что не откусил ему нос вместо «вот этого».

Всё началось с безобидных, казалось бы, шуток по поводу внешности – не то чтоб удивительно на волне лукизма, который из медиа постепенно переполз в повседневную жизнь. А кто-то просто был не очень умным. 

«Хён, как ты живешь с таким лицом?» – если бы Хёнгу мог вернуться лет на пять назад, с радостью бы треснул себе по лбу за эти слова. Хонсок если и обиделся, то отреагировал слишком спокойно, чем выбесил его ещё сильнее. Он даже не пытался защищаться, а младшего начало раздражать буквально всё: чуть косящие глаза, эти его несуразно толстые губы, едва заметная складка под подбородком. Да если бы Хонсок выглядел идеально, он всё равно нашёл бы, что в нём возненавидеть и о чём распускать слухи за его спиной. 

А сейчас этот ненавистный Хонсок стоит прямо перед ним, невозможно, на самом деле, красивый и взрослый. Стоит и ждёт чего-то, и от чувства вины даже в глаза ему стрёмно смотреть, но Хёнгу смотрит и зачем-то улыбается. И с ужасом читает в чужом взгляде нечто похожее на надежду.

– Может, посидим где-нибудь, кофе выпьем?

– Мне сейчас некогда, извини, – лжёт Хёнгу, не задумываясь, хотя спешить ему некуда, да и не к кому. У него нет права просить прощения, он, наверное, если и виноват, то в первую очередь перед собой отсутствием навыка отпускать прошлое (ему бы поучиться у Хонсока хоть раз, а не смотреть с тупой завистью и бежать, как от пожара).

Хветэк может говорить что угодно, но лучше взаправду ничего не чувствовать, чем проживать сквозь себя заново то, что так долго и старательно прятал за фальшивым смехом и показной неискренностью. Страшная болезненная влюблённость никуда не делась, она всё ещё тлеет, готовая в любой момент вспыхнуть и сжечь Хёнгу дотла. Он бы не стал даже сопротивляться, но-

Хонсоку это не нужно, ведь так?


	3. a city without you (yanan / yeoone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> нахер мне город, в котором больше не встретить тебя?

И всё казалось бы не так плохо, если бы каждый вечер на знакомой улице Чангу не оборачивался, ища с левой стороны направленный на него взгляд, тёплый, как тысячи маленьких солнц. Если бы расплавленный после работы мозг не путал станции метро: даже ветка та же, сойти на пару остановок раньше, повинуясь мышечной памяти, набрать номер квартиры, услышать незнакомый визгливый фальцет. Йенан? Здесь нет таких. Если бы объятия подкравшегося со спины Хонсока не были столь похожи на другие, что сердце невольно замирало и пропускало пару ударов. Если бы.

– Ты это чего, Ё Чангу, живи, – на нереально прекрасном личике одного китайца спорят страх и непонимание, потому что кто-то всерьёз перестаёт дышать на пару мгновений в его руках.

– Я не умею не умирать, когда ты меня обнимаешь, – приторно, глупо и честно.

Чангу в детстве очень хорошо воспитывали, даже слишком – и перевоспитали. Поэтому он весь из себя милый, хороший, положительный. Одним словом, скучный. И жизнь у него однообразная – бесконечное слоу мо из одинаковых лиц, мест, событий. До того самого дня, когда появляется он. Йенан – противоположность годами сложившегося порядка, олицетворение весёлого хаоса в одном единственном человеке. Чангу с ним учится не только улыбаться до боли в щеках (Йенан говорит, у него самая красивая на свете улыбка), но и рыдать не исключительно над грустными фильмами, творить безрассудные вещи вроде ночных прогулок в дальний супермаркет, танцев среди стеллажей после пары глотков пива, катания на качелях с воплями на детской площадке, откуда их, великовозрастных нарушителей, выгоняет охранник по жалобам жильцов. Чангу заново учится смеяться и совершенно разучается – жить без Йенана. Его яркого присутствия, заполняющего светом все уголки потёмок чужой души. Его по-детски высокого голоса с дурацким акцентом. Его хитрых прищуров и попыток научить своему непривычному на слух родному языку, слова на котором звучат похлеще ругательств.

По утрам в свободные дни они спят до победного, Чангу не выпускают из кровати объятиями и мешают готовить завтрак ими же. Йенан любит подкрадываться со спины и зарываться носом в каштановые спутанные волосы, пока он на опасном расстоянии от шипящей сковородки жарит блинчики. «Панкейки», – щеголяет умным английским словом китаец, уничтожая уже готовые, не дожидаясь, когда можно будет сесть за стол.

– Погоди, завтрак почти готов, моя шанхайская принцесса.

– Какая я тебе принцесса, сам такой! – Йенан легко краснеет и дуется, как будто это не у него волосы цвета клубничных леденцов и половина гардероба в той же расцветке.

– Я? Нет уж, – их споры всегда заканчиваются несерьёзной борьбой переплетённых рук и поцелуями по всему лицу. Чангу жалуется на жирные от блинов губы и сбегает умываться, чтобы, не дай бог, ничего не выскочило, ох уж эти беды с кожей. А Йенан, наивный, как дитё малое, обижается, что от него боятся заразиться. Чем? Счастьем?

Чангу наперёд знает, что когда-нибудь он устанет и сбежит. Такое вот классное и безмятежное, как у них, не бывает надолго (навсегда), и ему бы не привыкать, чтобы выйти потом с минимальными потерями. Но Йенану не объяснишь, он не знает про личное пространство, не знает, что нельзя впускать свою любовь под чужую кожу – потом придётся вырывать с мясом по живому.

Зачем он так смотрит, зачем привязывает к себе? Ранит своими сияющими глазами и неосторожными прикосновениями – больно, сладко. У Чангу рвётся и кровоточит последняя преграда перед внешним миром, подушка безопасности сдавливает рёбра, раскрывшись почему-то не снаружи, а прямо внутри него. Месяц за месяцем обрастает миллионом совместных снимков и смешных только для них двоих фраз.

А теперь – Чангу сам похож на пыльное фото на книжной полке, оставленное по неосторожности на виду. Он, оказывается, о Йенане ничего не знал толком, настолько далеко его не пускали и о семейных делах не рассказывали. Йенан отмахивался: неважно, ненадолго. А выходит – навсегда. Или Чангу так чувствует, потому что не верит. Или верит: жалким извиняющимся жестам, дурным предчувствиям, постам в чужом инстаграме. Его шанхайский принц популярен в качестве модели (нет, не только), им стоит гордиться, а не завидовать горько всем этим радостным лицам.

К сожалению, Чангу правильный, но не настолько, и, протирая пыль с полок, хочет сначала выкинуть это чёртово фото вместе с собой в мусорку, но раздумывает. Пряча в одну из нелюбимых книг, шепчет: «ненавижу город, в котором нас больше нет».


End file.
